


Summer Love

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Britney Spears (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cumshot, F/M, Miami, References to Drugs, Romance, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: In Miami, Britney Spears helps a troubled local indie musician find his mind and his soul through a romantic day.





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen.

**Miami, Florida**  
  
The wind swept over the palm trees rustling them as the cool breeze hit the man in the back walking along the sandy shore of the beach out of town. At one time or another, this man had been at the top of the world at least in his eyes. What felt like a lifetime ago in the prime of his life had long been forgotten by now. The man opened his bottle of whiskey now and took a hard drink chugging it down before slinging the bottle into the water. That one splash into the water was enough to sum up how he looked at his life from here.   
  
A couple hours later, retreated back in a mansion in the neighborhoods of Miami Beach, he rested in his lair of isolation when the phone rang began to rang. Reaching over, he picked up on the receiving end of the call.   
  
"Hey, is this Trevor C?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"A mutual friend of ours wanted to invite you to a party out here in South Beach tonight."  
  
"Let me guess, you one of Sonny's friends?"  
  
"How did you know? Yeah, he asked me to phone ahead. Said you was the party man with the jams."  
  
"I don't know if I can play tonight if you're asking me to show up and work the turntables."   
  
"No, it's all good. The party is gonna be at Sonny's place on Star Island."  
  
"Yeah, I know the place. Been there a lot over the years."  
  
"Cool, just drop on by tonight around 7. There's gonna be a lot of people here, good to meet you man!"  
  
"Likewise, I'll be there later."   
  
Pressing the button on the old brick phone and then pushing down the antenna, Trevor got up from his chair and stretched out. The short slumber of a nap after his walk on the beach had been much needed for now. With partying on his mind, that is pretty much all Trevor lived for at this point in life. He took a long look around the empty mansion living room. Pretty soon, all this would be lost in foreclose as he had been sinking more and more into debt with ludicrous decision making that had led to pissing away so much money on self indulgence.   
  
Many would have killed to have the kind of success he had drifted into just three years ago. Back in another place far away from Miami, his name graced the credits of underground sensations coming in the new wave of dance music. Taking a lot of time to become a self taught musician and later self taught producer, Trevor had become a mysterious Jack-of-all-trades in creating any type of music with synth keyboards blaring like it was 1985. Using his talents to sell his way into the music scene elsewhere, he had 'made it' so to speak with the hard work leading him to record studios to lay down production and mixing work for up and coming pop acts with heavy dance music. When it wasn't his music making skills in general, he could always ghost write and get the money up hand but then he was stuck with the side effect of when the money was gone. Trevor lived the fast life and blew money left and right on the indulgences to keep him going, that led him right here today in Miami.   
  
This past year had been a mess, as he dwindled down his money into a spending craze and sunk lower and lower into debt while striking a drought with studio work, as he was pushed into doing DJ shows to compensate, along side ghost writing a few songs that had been shelved and a sticky situation where he couldn't even get paid after the trade. At this time, he knew everything he laid eyes on in this mansion would be gone one day, and probably his life too if anyone busted in and found the amount of drugs he had been using to keep his mind sane. For now, he didn't let it bother him at the moment as he went to the kitchen and curled up a dollar bill and shot up a line of coke through his nostrils. Now it was time to go upstairs and dig out a floral shirt to match his jeans and get ready for tonight. Without a care in the world he was going to party it off.   
  
7 HOURS LATER  
  
The clock struck 8:10 before Trevor was in the driveway of Sonny's old mansion. Situated on Star Island, one would expect to see any kind of celebrity of fame walk through these doors, just as Sonny was a big time player here in Miami with connections out the ass. Trevor walked right in to the door steps in his white button up floral shirt and faded jeans, while his face had been shaved this morning, he had a small 5 o' clock shadow at this time. Putting up his hands to be patted down by the security guards, there was no way he could hide a weapon in his pants or shirt even if he wanted to. With a nod, he walked in under their administrative view, brushing through a couple that made it.   
  
The foyer of the mansion was crowded with people from all over. Anyone that lived in Miami for at least 4 months could tell who was a tourist based off their clothes of choice, and Trevor already was eyeing out the suits and dresses of the people. The disco ball was up above the stairs, and there was loud blaring electronic music booming. Off one of the spiral staircases, was a black fellow waving Trevor's way.  
  
"Yo Trevor! My man!"  
  
He stood there bewildered in a moment as Rico came rushing down the staircase now to shake his hand in all smiles.   
  
"You noticed me without ever seeing my face before, huh?"  
  
"Sonny told me what to look out for. You stick out among some others anyway with your fashion choice."  
  
"Yeah, and what about yours? All slick and clean...There's no need for a suit when it hits 80 degrees in this town by 11 AM."  
  
Rico softly smiled as he walked him out the back door to the back way of the mansion where the real party was getting underhand with the swimming pool. There was a whole lot of people making use of that jumbo 34 foot long pool. A double DJ table had been set up and two DJ's were going at it back and forth on their laptops and mixer stations supplying the air with heavy dance music that could almost put one in a trance. Sonny came walking over to the two now, as Trevor looked up at the tall older man in his white suit.  
  
"So, you decided to come, that was a smart choice Trevor."   
  
"Why did you want me at one of your parties if you didn't want me running a table to do music?"  
  
"Well, I thought you'd want to get out of that house of yours that you stay all shacked up in, blowing all your money up your nose."  
  
Trevor smiled back at Sonny, the most smart-ass way possible he could as he wasn't in the mood for any kind of lecture.   
  
"Oh yeah? How thoughtful of you, I'm real delighted someone cares so much about my financial woes at the moment."  
  
"To be honest with you Trevor, I feel bad for you."  
  
"Yeah, sure you do."   
  
The older man put his hand on Trevor's shoulder now as he walked him over the stone steps down from the mansion to where the party was, and then continued speaking to him.   
  
"I thought you'd meet some new friends here, perhaps. I think once you get back to work to what you are best at, you'll break this destructive cycle you're killing yourself with. Now, you see that over there."  
  
Sonny pointed his finger to the left near the DJ tables and identified a tall man in glasses tapping his foot to the rhythm of the beat.  
  
"That's Stuart Count. Some hot shot DJ who's doing gigs all over here."  
  
"So what? You know how much I despise doing those gigs?"  
  
"That's not all, look over there by the pool."  
  
A curvy blonde haired girl laughing by the pool as she pulled off her towel showing her white bikini before grabbing the hand rail and trudging into the water.   
  
"Aubrey O'Day right there."  
  
Trevor sighed at the sight before him.   
  
"Yeah, I know her."  
  
"Oh, so you do?"  
  
"Fuck yeah I do. She's got a producer that was supposed to pay me up front for writing some songs for her. He got the product, I haven't seen a dime for all that hard."   
  
"Oh, I see...Look, Trevor. I'm going to try and get you something big over time, I promise. Just enjoy yourself here since you came. Look around, you could be meeting some famous people tonight."  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll enjoy this. While my career is going down the drain, at least I get to meet some famous faces and be able to take selfies with them."  
  
Sonny shook his head with a smirk back at his young friend.  
  
"You're still young, pal. You turned 29 a few months ago, you can get your shit together over time. You shouldn't give up just cause you're down in a bad hole right now, it can get better."  
  
Trevor walked off and went back inside. He knew what he wanted from a party, but this one was too clean for him and slick for a good image. He knew Sonny all too well, that he wouldn't allow any real kinda fun at one of his get together events. This was social gathering where everyone there got to take a bunch of pictures with famous idols and post them online in glorious pride. Just the kind of fun that Trevor wasn't into.   
  
As he walked back inside the big mansion that was gathered with other guests that were talking and dancing, he looked up at the staircase and saw a bombshell of a blonde standing on one of the steps laughing at a friend. She was wearing a purple dress hugging over voluptuous figure, and showing off a heavy cleavage. The woman looked back at him with her brown eyes piercing into his soul as all time had been lost in that moment, though he recognized the smile and face of someone that he had seen a million times before. If only his brain wasn't slowed down under the influence of his drugs earlier, perhaps he'd be able to guess.  
  
"Britney! There you are!"  
  
"Sonny! Long time, no see!"   
  
The owner of the party had come behind Trevor to call out his pop singer friend as she came rushing down the stairs to hug him.   
  
"It's been years since I've been to one of your parties, it's so good to see you again!"  
  
"Hey Britney, look, I want you to meet a friend of mine right here. This is Trevor."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
She offered her hand and Trevor took it, lost in the gaze of a moment that he was holding the hand of Britney Spears. She gave him that famous pearly white smile with her perfect teeth. He was starring back in the face of a girl, now a woman that he had dreamed for many years. He didn't even notice that his 5"7 height made him taller than her.   
  
"Wow...it's, it's an honor."  
  
"Hey Britney, that vocal track you did with Moroder last year was amazing. Trevor here, works in production and synth is his specialty. You should let him work something out for you sometime."  
  
Sonny looked over at Trevor and gave a small reassuring smile, and then Trevor perked up a bit nodding to her.  
  
"Yeah, I love Giorgio Moroder. The man is a legend, and a big influence on me. When that track hit, I was real thrilled. I always dreamed of hearing you sing to that throwback disco sound."  
  
Britney laughed now at the both of them.  
  
"Thank you, so I take it you work in music?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that. I've done a lot of work for underground artists up and coming, apart from myself. I like an old-school type of sound, you know?"  
  
She nodded her head at him now and responded.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, old-school stuff is great. I'll have to listen to some of your work sometime. It's been nice meeting you. Alright y'all, I better go see this party that's going on out here."   
  
With that sexy southern accent of hers, she stomped off going outside leaving the two men behind. Sonny turned and smiled at Trevor and nodded.   
  
"See, I told you this wouldn't be so bad. Who knows, maybe this can be your big ticket somewhere."  
  
"Maybe...I was thinking you'd tell me at least I got to meet the hottest woman in America back in the day."  
  
"Oh, shut up with this pity party bullshit Trevor. It's OK at first, but damn, you don't know when to quit it. Go get a drink and cheer yourself up. I got Kate Upton arriving at any minute, maybe you wanna get a picture with her?"  
  
"I met Upton last year down here, not like it would be something new. I don't want to take pictures with anybody famous. I'm just here for the booze and the women, that's it. Besides, just seconds ago I did get to meet fuckin', Britney Spears of all people. I'd say that's fair enough.   
  
Sonny rolled his eyes and sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Fine, you win pal. You get an Oscar nod from me for your acting skills. I know you pretty well though, and I saw your face when she looked at you. You ain't fooling me with that lonely guy act."  
  
The man walked off leaving Trevor behind. Perhaps he had a point, but Trevor didn't give a shit. He had a lot of things on his mind and one of them was the dropped bomb over his head that he had just met Britney Spears. He walked back outside so he could find her, but looking around the first gaze, he couldn't find her anywhere. He then walked over to the pool glossing over it in his view but she was nowhere to be seen. With a short run of patience, he decided to bolt from this party and then stomped back into the home before exiting to where his '79 Porsche 928 was parked. With the car cranked up and the headlights popped out, he drove out and now was on his short journey back to his own mansion in Miami Beach.   
  
Back home that night, the only thing Trevor could think about was seeing the face of Britney Spears. That smile, her eyes, speaking to her; all of those mental memories would be etched in his brain like stone tablets. For it felt like a lifetime of lusting over that woman, and here he was about to drop this cid and go upstairs in his bedroom to stare at the trees painted on the walls in their modern Art Deco style. By midnight, he had dozed off into a drug fueled rest.   
  
****************************  
  
Half day had struck on the clock come noon in Miami Beach. The sun was out and whatever coolness that may have swept over the place during the night was long gone as the blazing hot sun was frying over and the typical hot summer weather was in full steadiness on the beach. Trevor found himself hanging out at the Fountainbleau hotel just inside Miami Beach. Every Thursday he liked to go there to the hook up with one of his friends and shoot the score over what was going on in the streets and to hook up for the product necessities. He had already blew most of his monthly stash anyway, down to just a few grams of coke left back at the house.  
  
Sitting by himself at one of the tables looking over the beach by the bar, he sucked down the juice of his drink through his straw, while the bikini and swim trunk clad bodies were passing over to the bar to get drinks. A short blonde walked by in a neon blue bikini catching Trevor's eye just as she went over to the bar and bent over showing that glorious ass and a nice fairy tramp stamp tattoo in place on her lower back. He couldn't help but move and cross over his legs and get a good look at her view under his Aviators sunglasses. Not a care in the world if this woman would catch him starring at the lovely sight before him, the beauty was impressive. Just as he had noted in his mind her plump and muscular legs she turned around holding her coconut drink and walked his way catching him starring within seconds.  
  
"Hey! Don't I know you from some place?"   
  
Trevor looked dumbfounded as the twangy southern voice rang into his ear as he looked at her, and then in a dead shot it rang through his heart that he was looking back at Britney Spears once again. She was standing there drop dead gorgeous in her blue bikini wearing almost matching sunglasses, as the light shined on her diamond pierced belly button ring. She was like a goddess standing right there before him under the sun.   
  
"Me? I think we met last night, didn't we?"  
  
Britney took a few seconds to gather her mind as she looked him over. The familiar man was skinny with a nice 5 o'clock shadow, brushed brown hair just past his ears and wearing a white Hawaiian shirt with his Khaki pants under. She then lit up with a smile after remembering.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now! You were at that party last night. Your name is Trevor...something. Started with a K or a C, I think."   
  
"Trevor C, that's it."  
  
"Well Trevor, would you mind if I sit down with you?"  
  
"Absolutely not, go right on ahead Britney."  
  
With a soft smile, she sat across from him with her drink and he removed his sunglasses so he could see her with his own eyes and not behind a plastic visor.   
  
"My god, you look absolutely amazing."  
  
The legendary pop princess cracked a laugh and smiled with those famous pearly white teeth as he was smiling back at her, accepting the compliment. She never grew tired of hearing how amazing she looked, especially as she had matured in age and worked hard for her goddess figure of a body.   
  
"Thank you! I came out here to maybe work on my tan a little bit. It's my off day anyway."  
  
"What exactly are you doing here in Miami?"  
  
"I'm on a little vacation. My boys are off back home in L.A. and I needed a few days to myself out in the sunshine of this place, while I'm off from my Vegas shows. Sonny heard I was in town from a friend and had to have me show up at his party last year."  
  
"Yeah, that's the thing about Sonny. He likes the famous company, so he can get all those pictures in the papers."  
  
"I know right? But you can't believe everything you read in the papers, Trevor."  
  
He laughed at her for a second as she did too and then shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, you of all people can tell the world that, after the shit you been through. So you like to vacation in Miami?"  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful here. I can go to the beach, get on a boat, hell I used to party it up down here too back in my more...wild days."   
  
"Well, they don't call it 'America's Vacation Home' for nothing. I've been stuck out for a while now, I doubt I'll ever leave."  
  
"I don't blame you one bit hun! I love this place when I'm here. So, Sonny said you were some underground guy with music? He told me you work production and song writing and that you also DJ for him every now and then for some of his parties."  
  
"Yeah, I did...Not so much anymore."  
  
His awkward words interested her further, as she leaned down to sip from her straw and respond to him.   
  
"How come?"  
  
"Opportunities washing up. I had a good thing going, but I don't know. Maybe I made the wrong decisions when I started taking money first hand for songs and getting ripped off. Sorta became a ghost writer out of accident with the deal. Spending money left and right, until I sunk myself into debt."   
  
"You're in debt? What happened?"  
  
Unknowing at first he had just ran his mouth too much, he sighed and rolled his eyes and shook his head to her.  
  
"I"m sorry, I didn't mean to say it...Just going through a lot right now."  
  
Britney looked back at him seeing his bothered hazed mind as she sucked the coconut juice down from the straw. Something else was on her mind as she could look right into this man's eyes and see something was off with him. She had been through the ringer before in her problems years ago with the partying and the drugs and having mental breakdowns, it was not something she was a rookie to seeing. She took off her sunglasses so they were both playing fair looking into one another's eyes.   
  
"No need to be sorry sweetie, I understand. I've been there, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. You went through harder shit than I'm going through right now Britney, I don't want to be disrespectful and compare my current situation to yours from a while back. "  
  
"No, you're not being disrespectful at all. I can see the pain in your eyes Trevor."   
  
They both looked forward as he starred into her big brown eyes and she looked back in his matching brown ones. She had flashbacks to her own meltdowns and the problems she went through. In what was almost 10 years ago of time flying by and how she fixed things, the least she could do was help this poor guy she believed. His eyes easily showed the drug use and she was no fool to that situation. She softly spoke to him now.

 

"Trevor, why are you really here honey? Be honest and tell me, I'm not going to judge you or shake you down. We're just two friends and I want to know."  
  
"We're friends now!? For real? I'm friends with Britney Spears? THE Britney Spears!?"   
  
She laughed at him and then reached her hand over the table. Normally in a situation like this, she'd be concerned for paparazzi snapping photos, but she had some privacy here as she had booked in with a fake name and paid a good amount of money with an agent connected to Sonny to give her some privacy in the backyard of South Beach. Taking Trevor's hand now, she looked him back in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, we are friends Trevor. Now tell me, what's going on with you."  
  
He sighed and shook his head a bit before finally letting it out.   
  
"I'm here to meet someone."  
  
"You are? Who?"  
  
"My dealer. I came to hit a score on two 8-balls, I'm almost out already."  
  
Britney looked back at him somewhat disappointed as she nodded her head. She didn't want to judge him, for she knew when people were judgmental of her own problems it bothered her. All she did was clutch his hand in her fingertips and shake her head.  
  
"So you're on drugs...I know the pain you are feeling inside. Please tell me sweetie, what's really going on? Do you owe debt to a dealer or something?"   
  
Those words were all it took for her to finally make him let it loose on her. With his free hand, he slammed his fist down into the table in rage, and then finally opened up his wounded heart to her from the flow of his words.   
  
"No! My whole career...it's going down the fucking drain. I'm lucky to have any money. I like to live privately and do what I do out of everyone's way. I made it big about three years ago by producing and writing songs for some pop singer that turned out to be a big hit. I moved down here and kinda got sucked into the life you know? You know what I mean by that?"  
  
She nodded her head to him.  
  
"Yes, I do. Carry on hun, I'm listening"  
  
"All the money I had, I started blowing it on fucking materialistic shit that don't matter in the end. I got a big house, a nice car, a nice guitar that cost me thousands just to hang up as a trophy. I built my own bedroom studio with money...and then the drugs. I'm so far in debt, I know they're going to kick down the door of my place and start taking everything again."  
  
"Honey, you don't know that! You could still get out of this! Look at me! Everyone was saying I wouldn't live to see 2009 and here I am better than ever! It can get better, you just can't give up!"  
  
"I don't know Britney, I don't see myself getting out of it and coming back. I had an album I worked with for someone last summer and all that work for nothing. i didn't make a dime for that work and it was supposed to be a big break. If it weren't for the DJ gigs and set ups from Sonny, I probably wouldn't be able to afford my utilities and my drugs."   
  
"Look, I wanna help you Trevor. You...you remind me of me, when I was going through my own personal hell. You can't believe everything you read in the papers about anyone these days."  
  
He looked back at her shocked, as he couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Already this was an odd coincidence of being tipped on the same coin as Britney Spears the next day after a casual meeting at a party. Of all the celebrities he had met and worked with, and even partied and slept with, there was something about her that always lingered in his mind. Once the sex goddess of the magazines in the early 2000's, she had aged like fine wine. Trevor's mind was lost in the fantasy already of his newly found friendship with her.   
  
"You mean this...really? How do you want to help me?"   
  
"I don't know yet! I can think of something though...how about we leave here and do something fun? You don't need those drugs anyway sweetie."  
  
"Speaking of that, my pusher man should have been here about 30 minutes. It's after 12:30, and he hasn't showed up yet."  
  
Britney turned her head and looked around as Trevor was gazing down at his watch and then back up. He didn't hold back rambling on talking.   
  
"You sure you wanna spend the day dealing with me? No one usually gives me a lot of time these days, so I appreciate it, but are you really sure this is how you want to go about your day?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, we're friends now! Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm never gonna forget about that."  
  
She reached over and patted his hand and pointed up across the pool at a tall man in an orange fedora hat, button up shirt and khaki shorts. He looked out of place to her eyes, but she knew how to spot these types from her own experience years ago.  
  
"Honey! Is that your dealer right there in that silly ass hat?"  
  
"Yeah that's him...I better go and pay him."  
  
Britney brought her hand up to swat at him to stay put.   
  
"No! You let me handle this!"  
  
"Oh god, are you fucking crazy? Britney, no!"  
  
Before he could stop her, Britney had got up and began to slowly walk her barefooted way over to the dealer. Trevor got up trying to stop her and within seconds, the bright orange fedora hat turned it's way and spotted him and began walking over to the both of them. The man called out in a whistle, but Britney beat Trevor to him.   
  
"Excuse me? You looking to bring my friend his new fix?"  
  
"What's it to you? Who exactly are you?"   
  
"I'm Mr. Trevor C's new agent. As his adviser, I'm telling you right now, he don't want your drugs. So take them back, and go bother someone else with this."  
  
The drug dealer looked down at her shocked. He was over 6", and this little short blonde woman that he obviously didn't recognize to be a famous celebrity was telling him off.   
  
"What the fuck you talkin' about? Listen bitch, I don't care if you're his mother. This is between me and him."  
  
By now, Trevor was standing behind Britney and the man looked over at him shocked.  
  
"Who the fuck is this bitch, Trevor? You gonna let her tell you how to live?"  
  
"I uh..."  
  
Britney quickly cut Trevor off.   
  
"He don't want your drugs!"  
  
"Fuck off bitch, his stupid ass done paid for this, so here you go."   
  
The dealer grabbed the two 8-ball baggies from the pocket of his shirt and reached over to hand them to Trevor. Britney eyed Trevor as he took a sigh and handed them back to him.   
  
"No, I cant' take them...I know I already paid, you take it back. I'm probably headed to rehab before the weekend comes."  
  
The dealer smugly shook his head and then eyed Britney from his sunglasses.   
  
"Thanks for that."  
  
"Oh you're welcome, you heard the man, so don't bother Trevor no more!"   
  
As the dealer was walking off back off, Trevor had his mind blown at what Britney had done for him, posing as his agent now and pushing his main pickup man off him. The two of them were walking now as she stopped back at her table stand where she had bag, cellphone, flip-flops and jacket that was all sitting there before a good timed coincidence caught her off track.   
  
"You just killed me. Telling that guy off, you're gonna end up getting me murdered with shit like that."  
  
"Relax! You already paid him, so it's your loss. He isn't going to bother you again. Now come on, let's go."  
  
"Where are we going Britney?"  
  
She walked with him, thinking for a minute.   
  
"Let's go to your place..."  
  
Trevor looked over at her shocked for a second before responding.   
  
"Seriously? You wanna go to my place? Why?"  
  
"So you can be comfortable at home! Come on, I can call a cab and we be there soon. Jsut give me a minute to text someone so they know where I'm at...Oh shit! We forgot our sunglasses!"  
  
"You want me to go back and get them?"  
  
"No honey, that'll be OK, I can buy a hundred more, and I'll replace yours if you remind me later. Let me text back right here, and then I'm all yours. We're gonna call a cab. Where exactly do you live?"  
  
"Sunset Isles, 28th street. It's not that far from here."  
  
"Thank you sweetie, now let me finish this text. Oh, can you help me get this towel over my body please?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Finishing her text back to her bodyguard to inform her security where she was going to be and to watch for her in a taxi cab, she slowly slipped her sandals between her toes while Trevor was helping get the jacket over her body and tied. Any other man right now would have been able to question the fact she was leaving in just a bikini, but in Trevor's morning drug fueled mind, he didn't phase it. It also didn't help that this was Britney Spears of all people, and here she was in the back of her own mind deciding to go off with a stranger she had just met. She had a good feeling about this man and his wounded heart that she felt she could fix. The surprise would all be his to unfold just what she had in store for him.   
  
****************************  
  
Time had passed as the hour was now 2 in the late afternoon by the time the driveway to Trevor's mansion was occupied with a moving vehicle. True to her promise, Britney had hitched a cab for the two of them and they took the short ride through busy traffic to get back to Sunset Isles where his mansion was. The blonde bombshell singer was in a good mood, as her companion in Trevor was still a nervous wreck. Turning the brass door knob of the big white door, she invited herself in right behind him before shutting the door and locking the two of them together isolated from the rest of the world. The living room of the mansion was lit up from the big double windows with the sun shining into them, while she got a good picture of the plain look of his mansion with not much decoration going whatsoever, outside the spiral staircase that was over to the right, which she guessed led to his bedroom and probably where his studio was. Britney immediately looked around and spotted a big white couch that he had, big enough to sit 5 people.   
  
"Well, look around...all your stuff is still here hun."   
  
Trevor looked around and nothing had changed whatsoever. So worried in his mind of the debt and repossession of his material belongings he observed the room and then Britney did, as well, as she spotted an old looking guitar on the wall. Pointing over at him, she was positive this was his 'trophy' instrument he mentioned that cost a fortune. From a distance she could tell it was an older Les Paul model.   
  
"Look! Your guitar is still up there on the wall...all your stuff is still here, Trevor. I'm sure all those keyboards are upstairs too."  
  
Softly smiling up at him, she rubbed her hand on his shoulder trying to relax him, but in his face she could tell he was still negative as anyone under this amount of stress would be.  
  
"It's not like it's going to be here forever, I know they're going to take it eventually."  
  
"But it's still here right now, so no sense in worrying about that at this minute."   
  
The man had rolled his eyes upon closing them as he went to sit down right in the middle of the big couch. Britney kicked off her flip flops by the couch and relaxed her soles down on the wooden floor as she brought her knee up to move and sit down on the couch, resting one hand on the back of the couch beyond his shoulder, while she trailed her fingers on his leg. Leaning over, she teased him with her heavy cleavage in his face off to the side, as she continued to rub his leg and speak to him in a soft low voice.  
  
"Don't worry about all this stuff right now. You're gonna be OK. You're with me now, and not out partying or shooting drugs."  
  
Trevor looked over at her as she had a smile on her face and now ran her hand up through his brown long hair. She brought her hand down to cup his leg jaw, brushing over his nice subtle hair on his face.  
  
"It's just money baby. Sometimes you get high, and you go dry. That's how it flows from time to time. You'll get it all back, I know you will..."  
  
"Easy for you to say, but I got-"  
  
"You can get back on top of the world, it's not over. Your life isn't over just cause you're going through a rough patch. You're still young honey, you're not in your 40's yet when most people do start growing grey hairs worrying about their savings or when they have kids they gotta worry about sending to college."   
  
While he sighed looking down, Britney had began to rub her hand down on his leg in a circular motion. Leaning down, she spoke once more in her low sexy voice.   
  
"I'm gonna help you Trevor, but first we gotta get your mind back in it's right place."  
  
Running her hand up his shirt now he looked up at her somewhat bewildered by the sensation coming in his body having her right here, and now her words.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're an emotional train wreck right now. Anyone can look at you and see the stress over your face. I'm gonna take your mind off of it and get you back on top."   
  
Now with both of them looking each other in the eyes just mere inches away from touching noses, she smiled again, and softly whispered.  
  
"Just relax..."  
  
With her hand on the collar of his shirt, feeling his chest, Britney leaned in and kissed Trevor on the lips. He softly pushed his tongue into her mouth and they began to dance their tongues among each other. She moaned into his mouth, and then he kissed her deeper, wrapping his arms around her curvy jacketed body. As she leaned back during their kissing, he brought his hands over her body and pulled her into him, forcing her to moan into his mouth again. Finally breaking the kiss, Trevor had closed his eyes and brought his mouth to her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned while he was kissing her neck softly, whispering to him in a purr.   
  
"Ohhhhh yeah, mmmmm."   
  
With her soft touch, she put her hands on his face, sliding over to grab his chin and pull him back up to kiss her but he fought back and placed both hands on her cheeks in return, cupping her face as he came back up for a big kiss, once more dancing his tongue into her luscious mouth. Britney moaned into his mouth as she leaned back, forcing him to pull her towards him again as she wanted Trevor to make his move. Leaning forward, his hands wrapped around the curves of her sensual body, gripping her lovely ass from behind in the clothed jacket forcing her to moan in his mouth. He fumbled the grasp on her body before wrapping his right arm around her and pulling her right into his lap. Their kiss broke in the process, giving her ample time to pull the jacket robes apart revealing her body to him.   
  
Britney pulled her jacket down and then snatched the strings to her bikini top freeing her big breasts to his eyes, as she began to surrender her body to him. Trevor's eyes remained mesmerized at the sight of her big perfect tits as he brought his face down, smashing his face into them. His mouth found her left nipple as he closed his eyes and licked it, sucking on it to feel her nipple harden like a bullet. She put her hands on his shoulders, cupping the back of his neck with her fingertips as she pushed him in further. Throwing her head back she moaned at the feel of his tongue over her nipple as he now moved to the other one and kissed it. She looked down and squeezed her hands softly around her tits to smash his face with them. Leaning up further in his lap, she moaned louder in her low sexy voice. With her leaned up, his hands ran up her muscular legs and went under her jacket, gripping both her firm butt cheeks in his palms, causing Britney to slowly sit her ass back down on his lap and then she could feel the bulge of his growing cock under her. She spoke to him in her low sexy voice.   
  
"Ohhhh, feels like someone is up for some fun!"  
  
With a grin of a winner on her face, Trevor came up from his worship of her sweet tits and then Britney couldn't hold back another chance to bring her mouth down and dance their tongues in another loving kiss. Moaning into one another's mouth, his hands found her tits, and squeezed them between his own slobber all over them. Britney used the kiss to sink him back into the couch and show that she would be in control of the time to reveal their bodies. Once their lips parted, her hands went to the collar of his floral shirt, and she went to unbuttoning it to reveal his chest. Trevor couldn't help but move his mouth over her left tit for one more time to feel that hardened nipple between his teeth. Britney cupped the back of his head with a caring touch as she played with his hair in one hand, while her other hand was busy getting his shirt unbuttoned right down to the final button when she needed both hands to get it. Britney gasped at the sight of his naked torso and ran her hands up, causing him to move back from sucking on her tit and he relaxed for a minute. She dropped her lower lip and gasped with both hands running up and down his chest.   
  
"Mmmm, your body is nice like I knew it would be."  
  
"It's nothing compared to how gorgeous yours is."   
  
Both of them in the heat of passion, Trevor put his hands on the jacket wrapped around her waist and then went to pulling it. Deciding him to aid him, Britney got up from his lap and sat her bare feet on the floor as she pushed the jacket down from her waist and to the floor. The only thing remaining on her body besides her small shiny ear rings and diamond belly button piercing, was her blue bikini thong. With the pull of her finger tips it slid down too revealing her full naked body before the man. Trevor had stood up, and now his eyes glossed over her perfect body, still sexy as ever. Her shaven pussy was dripping wet and ready, and while her eyes had seen the big bulge at the center of his beige colored pants, her eyes were instead locked on his, as he leaned down and brought another kiss between their lips.   
  
Trevor wanted to take control now and take this time to worship over her beautiful naked body. Wrapping his arms around her to push her body into his and feel her big tits pushing against his naked stomach, Britney had other plans for how she wanted to do this but she couldn't help but turn it over to him now as during their kiss he moved her towards the couch, pushing her down to sit on it. She moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss. Though her plan for taking him had now been changed by his touch, she grew a better idea as she laid on her side and quickly used her hands to push her way up over the couch so she could arch her head and neck up. Giving him an inviting smile, he dove right over her amazing body and put his hands on those big breasts as he leaned down and kissed her one last time. Britney moaned into his mouth, and broke the kiss to speak to him in her low soft voice.   
  
"Oh, your hands feel so amazing on my body...you like these tits?"  
  
"Yeah I love them, so amazing."  
  
"Kiss 'em for me again."  
  
His face went down, gripping her tits hard between his fingers as he placed wet kisses on both her nipples. Britney threw her head back moaning in approval and spoke once more.   
  
"Mmmm, just like that honey...yeah."  
  
Trevor came up and now was talking back.   
  
"This body is...oh my god, I have no words."  
  
"You don't need any words baby, my body is ready for you."  
  
Ready for what exactly, whatever she thought, Trevor had his own mind made up. He trailed kisses from her breasts down to her stomach. Lapping his tongue to play over her belly button ring, all Britney could do was watch as he kissed his way down her beautiful muscular torso. Once he got to her pussy, he teased her poking one finger in and then she wheezed out a soft moan in her sexy voice. Before she could think, he had placed his mouth down there and darted his tongue deep into her loving cup.   
  
"Oh god! Oh god...ohhh."  
  
Bringing her hands up, she squeezed her tits as Trevor held nothing back as his tongue slid in and out of her clit like a small snake. One of his hands came up and squeezed her left boob with her but he gave up on it as his hands firmly embedded into her torso to grip her, and look up at her. Their eyes met and then he forced his tongue into her warm opening harder and faster. All she could do was close her eyes and then moan the loudest she had so far.

 

"OHHHHH...GOD!!"  
  
Her screams pierced through his ear drums loudly and he didn't stop at any second as he devoured that sweet pussy over and over with his loving tongue piercing through in and out, over and over. Flicking her own tongue up her upper lip, she sung out her moans in a perfect harmony as she enjoyed every second of his mouth eating her out.   
  
"Ohhhh...oh my god...mmmm"  
  
Looking down into his eyes as he slowed down a bit, he ran his hands up to her tits and both of them squeezed her tits together as she softly spoke, breathing in heavy.  
  
"You are so fucking amazing down there...ohhhhh, don't stop baby..don't stop."  
  
His grasp on her firm tits had bested her own grip, as she brought her hands down and pulled his hair a little bit. Though he had slowed down for a bit, he brought the pressure right back up and with speed was plunging his tongue in and out of her sweet opening. Britney arched her body back a bit and closed her eyes as her hands went back to her tits now, massaging her own busty beauties as she knew the time was drawing short for her. She whimpered soft cries to him, right when his hands came back down caressing her muscular body.   
  
"You keep this up...you keep this up, and I'm gonna...ahhhh..."  
  
Just like that, she couldn't hold back as her eyes darted open and she clenched her teeth in a soft moan as her body exploded.   
  
"OH...FUCK!!"  
  
Trevor's mouth filled with her creamy body fluid gushing into his jaws. Swallowing most of it in the first gulp, he started to get up from his crouched over position on the couch, and Britney looked up as he was getting up, looking down at the goddess, as she seen some of her own juices on his bottom lip, she laughed.  
  
"Someone gotta little somethin' around their mouth from eating some pussy."  
  
Her words rung out in that twangy southern accent of hers that came out more as she was turned on. She bit her bottom lip playfully with a sensual grin on her face as the transformation had been made of the soft passionate lover of the pop princess, becoming the full blown lustful goddess bedroom queen. Britney's lecherous eyes caught his gaze, and now the party was about to really start for the both of them. Trevor didn't have to say anything back to her, as actions were now doing the talking. He leaned down and she leaned up to embrace a kiss on the lips once more as before, only this time she savored her own taste from his lips. Seeing his cock bulging harder than before now from his pants, Britney didn't waste a second now getting on her knees before Trevor and placing her hands on the front of his pants to work them on down. Unbuttoning them and unzipping, she brought his pants and underwear down at the same time as his huge cock popped out from it's den, almost slapping her in the nose as it sprang in it's full hardness. She gasped at the sight.   
  
"Oh fuck, look at this..."  
  
The hungry pop starlet eyed his cock and immediately wrapped her fingers around it and went to stroking it as if she owned it. Trevor brought his hand down and cupped the side of her face as she looked up at him starring into his eyes with her teeth gritted, pumping the shaft in her grip. As soon as he dropped his hand, she opened her mouth and took his cock in for one quick suck. Coming off easy, her mouth made a loud pop noise to come off his pole. She looked back up at him and smiled big flashing those trademark pearly white teeth as she spoke to him while stroking his dick.  
  
"You've got a perfect cock. You ain't got nothing to worry about with a cock like this baby."   
  
There was no way Britney could lie to his face. His cock was long and thick, just the kind of big dick that was made to pump her holes and fuck her strong body. She was craving this cock from the minute she felt it come to life under her ass, and after he had given her a nice oral work down below, her mouth was desperately craving this cock. She beat the head against her lips playfully so he could hear it smacking against her lips. Going back down, she ran her tongue from the underside of it all the way up to the tip and then circled her tongue around the crown playfully. Finally, she went down on it and started to pump it through her jaws, bobbing her head up and down on him. Trevor let out a deep moan and brought his hands into her golden locks of hair running his fingers through them. Each time Britney came up at the head of his cock, she made loud sucking sounds as she slobbered her way down his meat pole, moaning into it, sending vibrations into his body.   
  
"Mmmm...mmmm, Mmmm, mmmmm"   
  
Just as he had done to her moments earlier, Britney was devouring his cock and sucking him lovingly with every second. She took his big member with ease as she pushed it all the way down her throat and was bobbing her head up and down on it, getting quicker every few seconds. Trevor leaned down seeing her thick ass from behind, and brought his hand down smacking it hard. Feeling the slap of her ass, she moaned into his cock and came up for some air with another loud pop coming off that cock.   
  
"Smack that ass for me again baby."  
  
Speaking quickly, she spit down on his cock and went to stroking her saliva into it with both her hands now working him. Trevor leaned back over slowly as she requested and his hand came down spanking her ass from abve, causing her to giggle and moan. Keeping one hand clenched at the base, she moved her other hand to his leg to keep her position. Enveloping her lips back around that shaft, again she began to bob her head up and down on it sucking him hard.  
  
"Oh fuck, yes yes yes! So fucking incredible..."  
  
Trevor's words were like a whimpering soul as Britney was driving him over the edge with her cock sucking skills. It was music to her ears to hear him moaning out to her, but she didn't let him distract her at all as she continued to devour that cock over and over bobbing her head up and down on it. His hands came up into her hair again, and then she removed her hand from the base of his cock and used both hands to press into his legs. Britney then pushed her mouth all the way down on his cock to show him that she could take every last inch and hold it. The head of his long cock hit the back of her throat while her nose buried into the bush made of his ball hair but nothing hindered her as she held the position there so he could see. Gasping for breath, he moaned loudly while the blonde sex bomb looked up into his eyes.   
  
"Holy shit...Fuck!! This isn't happening, I'm in a dream...I'm in a fucking dream!"   
  
Moaning softly into his shaft, Britney came up as soon as she heard his words, her mouth popping loudly off the head as little sticky strings of saliva were attached to her lips going back to his slobber covered pole. Trevor cupped her chin with his hand and Britney looked up in his eyes with a big smile on her face.   
  
"This isn't a dream baby! This is for real, by the time we're done here today, you won't be feeling bad anymore. Sit down for me baby"   
  
Looking into each other's eyes, he forced a kiss on her lips and she kissed him back. He took this time to go ahead and shake his legs to get his pants all the way off, and kick them off to a pile on the floor as they both were finally fully naked. Following her request, he sat right down on the couch while Britney refused to let go of his cock, keeping it in her grasp at all time. With his legs kicked out, she got an idea as she got up from her knees, and threw one leg over his and leaned down ready to take his cock back into her warm mouth. Timing herself just perfectly, his cock went back between her lips right on time for her to start grinding her wet pussy down on his leg, dry humping him while she sucked that cock.   
  
Trevor could not believe the ideas Britney had as she was putting on a full blown sex show for him. Once more, her head bobbed up and down on his cock as she held it standing straight up for her head to go down. He closed his eyes and threw his head back like she did before when he orally pleasured her. Opening his eyes to her sucking his cock, he still couldn't believe this was happening. Each time she came up for a few second break, she made loud pop sounds coming off his cock.   
  
"Don't stop Britney, keep going, that's it."  
  
Encouraging words to drive her over the edge, he placed his hands on the back of her head and was tempted to push her down and Britney was prepared for it but he didn't, as she began to go down faster and suck him harder. Despite having a body pumped full of drugs and being able to grow stamina through the abuse, he couldn't fight off the incoming explosion that was rushing through his veins.   
  
"Fuck, FUCK, I think I'm gonna cum!"  
  
After he told her not to stop, Britney absolutely was not getting up from this position without tasting his warm seed in her divine mouth. With a full appetite, she sucked him vigorously begging for it when she finally felt his thick rod stiffen up and then the splash came.   
  
"My god! Oh, FUCK!!"   
  
With his mind blown, Trevor couldn't do nothing but sit there and give in to the heavenly pleasure of one of the sexiest women to ever live with her mouth locked on his cock. Britney held her position making sure that she let him cum entirely between her lips. Holding still for a good minute until she figured he was well, spent, she slowly came off his cock, and moving over from his leg as she leaned over Trevor's body running her hands on his stomach and opened her mouth so he could see the puddle of his own semen. Looking into his eyes and seeing his out of breath stated, the voluptuous pop singer closed her lips and with an audible gulp, swallowing his seed down her throat. She formed a grin on her face and flashed her pearly white teeth afterwards.   
  
"Mmmmm, tastes so sweet going right down like that."  
  
All Trevor could do was look at her shockingly. She understood that it would probably take a few seconds for him to gather his mind back regarding who she was and what they were doing. In the meantime of those few seconds, she slithered her way back down his body and went back to her knees to put his cock in her hands. Jacking it in her fist slowly, she leaned down and pressed the head back on her tongue and squeezed him to milk the final drops from that cock.   
  
"I don't like to waste a drop."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
Britney laughed and then he couldn't help but laugh with her. She had been successful so far in cleansing his mind of all his troubles since she managed to get him to laugh. Positive now that his mind was in the right place and she could continue this afternoon with him of them taking all their sexual energy out on one another. She continued stroking his cock, seeing as he was still ready to go for more, there was no way she was going out the door yet.   
  
"This is what I love about a cock like yours baby, it's still hard for me. Ready to go even after I make you cum so hard. I know this is going to be a long day now."  
  
"Oh yeah, I want to make this last as long as possible, how could I even resist?"  
  
"Exactly! I know you got something on your mind for next."  
  
"Damn right, I do."  
  
Wasting no time, he slanted forward to kiss her, as her hand went to stroking his cock once more lovingly. They danced their tongues over one another restoring the affectionate flames between them. He brought one hand down and squeezed one of her breasts, as he began to stand up straight and then Britney instantly got an idea as she moaned into his mouth breaking the kiss to speak.  
  
"You wanna fuck these big titties baby?"  
  
"Fuck yeah!"   
  
With a big smile on her face enticing him, she didn't waste a second to grip her big mounds of flesh and pull them apart. Trevor stepped forward to her, rubbing his cock between the thorough passage she was making, right for him to slide his dick in place. Britney leaned down and spit on the head, and once his hands were positioned with one pushing into one boob and the other locked on her shoulder to keep her in place, Trevor began to thrust between her big milky tits hard and fast, fucking them in a frenzy.   
  
"Oh yeah! Fuck my tits!"   
  
He pumped between her breasts hard and fast causing her body to jerk a bit but with his hand locked on her shoulder, she was stationed safely. She was losing her own grip around her big beauties as with each thrust he pounded harder and faster between them. As her hair was slinging around a bit from his powerful pumping, he moved his hand off of her tit and locked it on her arm as now both his hands were keeping her in place. Britney was forced to bring her hands together as she squeezed her tits as tightly as she could, folding her hands together. Moaning loudly she yelled out to him.   
  
"Oh, oh, ohhhhh yes! Fuck those big titties!"   
  
Britney moaned as he continued his assault, fucking her tits as hard as he could. Trevor wasn't passing this moment up at all to fuck those tits with all the force and desire he had wanted to for years. At this rate though of pumping between her lovely breasts so hard and fast, he became afraid that he would end up cumming again and he didn't want to go too quickly. He slowed down his drive and with one final last hard pump to jerk her forward again, he stopped. His hands went down to her tits and then Britney let go of them and got the hint.   
  
Breathing in now that he had escaped free from her trap of flesh, he took his cock and started to spank it up against her nipple, slapping against her tit. She moaned and smirked, watching him move over to the other one and give it an equal beating with his big stick as the head hit up against her hardened nipples. Biting her lower lip she softly moaned and looked up into his eyes, but Trevor was too focused on the site of her glorious breasts before him. Once he was done playing, he put his hands on the undersides of her tits and went to squeezing them together as his cock slapped back in the middle. Britney instantly got the message and put her hands back around her big beauties as he took one slow pump between them and then she looked up into his eyes smiling, and then he spoke.   
  
"God I can't get enough of this."  
  
"Oh yeah? Look at that cock going between my big titties, mmmmmm"   
  
He couldn't help himself, as he leaned down as best as possible and kissed her lips. Britney kissed him back, swirling their tongues around, while his cock pumped between her tits slowly at the same time. Trevor moaned into her mouth, while closing his eyes and getting lost in the pleasure as his cock was gliding between her perfect breasts at the same time. When it seemed evident he was about to pull back from the kiss, Britney used her teeth as a weapon and softly bit into his bottom lip to keep him there, sucking on his lower lip softly for a few seconds before he finally pulled away. She gave him her devious eyes with a seductive smile as now he was going back into overdrive on fucking her tits. Britney couldn't help but moan and call out to him.   
  
"Oh yes, oh fuck yes...Oh! Ohhhh!"   
  
Just as before, Trevor had moved his hand to her shoulder to lock her in place and the other hand on her arm. He pounded and thrust between her so hard, her body was jerking forward and her hair slinging around like leaves rustling from tree branches. Britney was forced to push her tits together as hard as possible, as this man wasn't holding anything back as he fucked her big mounds of flesh as hard as his drugged up body would allow him. She started yelling to him as he continued pumping her hard and fast.   
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD, FUCK MY TITS!!"   
  
"Yeah you like that Britney?"   
  
"Yes, yes, yes! You gonna cum all over these big boobs of mine? Shoot your hot load all over them?"  
  
"Fuck yeah!"   
  
He could feel himself approaching his final call as he had been pumping those tits like a madman, but with another orgasm in reach, he had to slow down and take one last thrust between that spectacular cleavage and then let go. Britney knew that he was so close to blowing his load once more, so she let go of her tits and wrapped her hand back around that cock for one last go. Leaning in she sucked the head past her lips once more and then pulled off of it making a pop noise. Looking up at him, she repeated it again, and a third time; pop-pop-pop. Moaning into the shaft, she bobbed her head up and down on it aggressively, swinging her hair around while her goal was to push him to the limit just in time. All Trevor could do was stand there moaning as the pop singer was once again finishing him off with her mouth. Running his hands up through her hair and playfully moving her golden locks, he pulled her mouth off his cock prompty as the time was now.   
  
"I wanna cum all over those boobs."  
  
"Go right on ahead Trevor!"   
  
Taking control of his slobber covered cock in his hand, Britney's hands went to her tits holding them up for him as an open canvas to paint with his white seed. Within seconds, he shot the first stringy load powerfully striking upward over her neck and down her left tit drenching her in a thick wad of semen. Britney laughed moaning.   
  
"Mmmm, so fuckin' hot."  
  
The second blitz of cum got her right breast equally with a thick wad dripping over her nipple, she was pleased.   
  
"Ohhhh yes, cum on these tits."  
  
The third splash struck both her tits up equally almost to the point of making a pearl necklace, this made her crack a slutty laugh.   
  
"That's it, mmmmm cum on me, just like that."   
  
A pair of lesser mighty spurts covered her tits again, and she closed her eyes moaning as she flicked her tongue up her upper lip and reopened her eyes to look down.   
  
Mmmmmm, you covered me down just right baby. Job well done."  
  
Taking his drained cock into her grasp, she leaned over and squeezed it hard to milk out whatever final drops he had down into her gulping jaws. Britney then took his cock and smashed it over her glazed tits and smeared his own cum into it, creating a shiny coat that was gleaming from the sunlight beaming down from the windows above them. One line dripped off one of her massive boobs and was rolling down the side of her stomach, but she put a stop to that instantly by running her middle finger down and scooping it up. Looking up into his eyes she brought her middle finger to her lips and sucked his seed right off of it. He moaned out loud at the sight of her smuttiness coming into full form, instantly erecting him back hard and ready for the next round.   
  
"God, you're so fucking adorable. You push me over the edge like that, ohhh man."  
  
"Mmmm, I loved every second of that. You had me thinking a few times you were going to knock me across the room the way you were pumping my tits like that, you know how to fuck! I can't wait for you to really fuck me, and feel that hard cock inside my pussy. "  
  
"Oh yeah, Britney is that what you want?"  
  
Running his hand down he grabbed her chin and pulled her head to look back up into his eyes forcefully.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I want Trevor."  
  
"That's just what you're gonna get then."  
  
A big smile graced her face. She was loving this dominate force of his gripping her chin like that and he would not let go, before he got up from the couch and moved over behind her and then kissed her upside down from her sitting position. He dropped her chin from his finger tips and now behind her was running his hands up stomach slowly. Britney figured he was going to take this moment to fight for control, but when it came to fucking, she was planning to wrestle him for that control. Her cum covered breasts jiggled a bit as he now was sitting back down on the couch behind her and was looking to pull her up in his lap but she was struggling to get up from her knees. Trevor got an idea when he looked over her shoulder and seen the glazed lines on her tits from the mess he gave her. Using one hand, he scooped up a line of the cum in his finger and held it up to her mouth.

 

"Suck that cum off my finger Britney."  
  
Obeying him, she opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around his finger accordingly, getting every drop of it. Seeing as she had complied with the order, he swooped up another bit of cum from the opposite tit and then fed it to her mouth again.   
  
"You said you don't like to waste one last drop, right?"  
  
She moaned into his finger in response to him as she slurped off of it.   
  
"Mmmmm, that's right baby. Right down to the last drop, can't waste any."  
  
Now he was using both hands running up her tits, gathering cum on both of his index fingers and hold them out for her to suck them off. One by one, she sucked off the left, and then the right. For the final bits of cum, he used his index and middle finger to get the last bit off her right tit, while his other hand started to go down to find that wet pussy. Jabbing his fingers to her mouth, and finding her pussy at the same time. She moaned over his fingers, but he jammed them in further, just in time for his middle finger to slide into her pussy down below. Britney trembled a bit and gagged over his finger, moaning as he started to aggressively finger her pussy at the same time. Trevor leaned over her neck as he inserted a second finger to thrust into her pussy, all the while keeping her muffled between whimpering moans with his other hand's fingers in her mouth. He now whispered in her ear.   
  
"You're so fucking naughty Britney baby, I'm gonna fuck you again...and again...and again today."  
  
Pressing her tongue over his fingers jagged into her mouth she sucked them and threw her head back moaning as he finally released from silencing her. She instantly threw her head back and moaned out loud as his fingers were poking her pussy.  
  
"OH MAHH GAWWWDDD, FUCK!!"  
  
From her knees, she slopped over, losing her balance as she tried to press her mighty ass on his leg. Trevor tried to pick her up from her waist to put her on top of him but he failed and she slipped back to her knee. Using her right hand, she went between his legs and found his cock and quickly made a fist around it and went to jacking it hard. While he was fingering her pussy to prepare her for the real fucking, she was going to wrestle him in this aggression and jerk his cock to drive him insane too. Trevor was moaning now to match her own desperate cries, as he yelled to her slowly.  
  
"God...fuckin'...DAMN!"   
  
Britney now had gritted her teeth and she laughed a sinister laugh to him that came out somewhat funny from her thick southern accent. She felt like she was winning this struggle as her fist was pumping that cock so hard and fast, it was almost a blur. Trevor took her wicked laughter seriously as this was starting to turn into an aggressive competition to reign for control. He started to finger her faster but realized that she had control with the way she was working his cock so fast. He brought his free hand to wrap around her stomach while he opened his mouth and went to sucking on her neck, kissing it. She kept her teeth gritted and moaned softly from his tongue until it became obvious he was going to pick her up and put her on the couch, she got off her knees and then pushed herself into him with her powerful ass rubbing over his leg. Britney won the first struggle of getting on top and let go of his stick and turned her body around, and quickly hovered her waiting pussy over where his cock was sticking up. Trevor brought his hands up to her arms and then she countered him by quickly cupping his face and leaning down and locking lips, kissing him aggressively as she laid over him on the couch on top. Almost in the mood to surrender to her, he brought his hand down and was positioning his cock for her dripping wet hole. Britney broke their kiss and leaned up so she could look down at him, and in that instance, his cock pushed into her loving cup. She gasped out loud.  
  
"Oh my god...Fuck yeah, get it in there."  
  
In that instance, he was starring up at one of the body of one of the most beautiful women in the world. She had won control for now, and slammed down on his cock, at the same time he thrust up into her. Britney threw her head back and closed her eyes moaning as her hand trailed up his chest, her finger nails lightly raking his skin. Trevor started to pump into her sweet pussy, as Britney began to slam herself down on it, her tight ass slapping against his balls every second as they fucked. Her big tits were shaking in his face and he fought the urge to putting his hands on those lovely things, and instead gripped her hips, starring into her belly button ring for a second to watch his cock going in and out of her love tunnel. Both of them moaning, Britney looked down at him and gritted her teeth.   
  
"Fuck yes! Oh god, yeah!"   
  
She loved being on top of him. While he was pounding her pussy, she had complete control at this instance and went to aggressively slamming down on him over and over. Britney wanted to fuck him just as silly as the way he was talking about fucking her again and again. This was a true battle of lust between the both of them.   
  
"OH, OH, OH, YOU LIKE THAT? YOU FUCKIN' LIKE THAT TREVOR? YOU LIKE ME FUCKIN' THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!?"  
  
Yelling at him with her teeth clenched, his hands went to her big bouncing tits to go into his grasp and prevent them from juggling about in his smashed palms. He looked up at her and yelled back.   
  
"YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT?"  
  
"DO YOU LIKE THAT?"   
  
"YEAH!"   
  
"YEAH!"   
  
There was nothing he could do to fight her and take control. He wanted to pound her so bad, but she was too strong for him, as all he could do was sit back and enjoy the ride of one of the sexiest singers to ever grace the charts, right on top of him. Britney was riding his cock like there was no tomorrow, fucking his brains out. His balls slapping against her ass were a solid fast tempo and they both were moaning and screaming at each other. The aggression had been unlocked by his dominant touch minutes earlier, and finally he stopped trying to keep up with her and simply let her overpower him, pounding that cock into her pussy.   
  
Oh god, oh my god yes, oh...mah gawd, yes! So...fuckin'...CLOSE!!"  
  
She was near her orgasm at this point. Without a care in her mind if he was near his, Britney was going to flood his cock in her own love nectar. Trevor himself, was just hoping he'd be able to hold off long enough to fight for control. He gritted his teeth, looking up at her as his hands could not maintain a grip on her big bouncing tits and he opted out to grip her hips instead.   
  
"Fuck yeah Britney! Get it! Cum for me, you beautiful fuckin' buxom goddess!"   
  
Any other time from now, she would have thought he was thinking of a word to call her, but in the heat of this moment, she took an adoring thought to be calling a goddess right when she was on top fucking the hell out of him. Slowing down and out of breath, she put her hands on his stomach running them up his chest to push down on him as she closed her while her pussy tightened up around his cock buried within her sweet loving hole, and now she cried out in pleasure.   
  
"GAWWWWDDDD...FUCK!!   
  
"MY GOD, BRITNEY!!"  
  
"YESSSSS!!"  
  
Both of them screaming out together loudly as their voices echoed through the high roof of the mansion walls at the same time as they both hit an orgasm. Two bodies synchronized as they came together with his seed shooting into her womb, and her own juices going with the mix. No drug could have given Trevor this kind of heavenly pleasure that made him feel more alive than ever. He opened his eyes to looking up at Britney. He ran his hands up the sides of her face, into her hair and then she leaned down and found his lips and kissed him passionately before breaking the kiss with a laugh.   
  
"That was fucking amazing and fun, Trevor."  
  
"Yeah, you sure took me by surprise...but we are not finished yet."  
  
"Oh no we're not, I just had to fuck you myself first before I could let you fuck me...and again, and again, and again."   
  
She smiled and giggled as she mocked him from earlier, and now his hands cupped her face.  
  
"Yeah that's right...You think you can handle it?"  
  
"Baby, look who you're talking to. Most guys after I fuck like that, they would be worn slap out...but I knew from earlier, you were just my kinda guy that could fuck me over and over until we're both worn down."  
  
Trevor smiled at her from hearing her words. Her affectionate charm had been working as time went on and his depressive moods had completely changed. The now confident man knew he had what it takes for something.   
  
"Yeah that's right. Damn right, Britney."  
  
Leaning up over him with a grin on her face, she let him see her tight ripped body one last time from this position on top. slowly getting up off him, his cock was finally leaving her sweet heavenly door of pleasure. He went to get up off his back from the couch as Britney grabbed that cock once more and was softly stroking it in her hand. She was going to work this cock until it was tired and drained by the time she was done with him. He had sat up on the couch and then she lowered herself down taking it back into her mouth. Sitting up and watching the blonde goddess slowly sucking on his cock, Trevor put his hand down on the back of her head and pushed her down all the way. Though he knew she could take all of his cock from earlier, he wanted to test her after the fucking they had done, and to show her that he still had energy ready to go. Britney help the position as her nose buried into his bush of ball hair and the head was hitting back of her throat. Trevor moaned out and couldn't help but brag.   
  
"Ya know, it's amazing isn't it?"   
  
There was no words. Just this sight, as he had pushed the one and only Britney Spears down to suck his cock again. Even though they had been fucking going on an hour now, it was still an unbelievable sight. He let go of her head so she could come up for air, and she moaned over his meat stick, slobbering her way off that cock and coming off to answer him, with a pop noise as usual.   
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Flicking her tongue she spit down on his cock. Going back down on it, he remained lost in the thought of how her sex was almost like a dream. Britney remained focused on slowly sucking his cock, getting him back ready for the next round. Trevor sat there feeling like a king as he watched a woman he always fantasized over, one of the most famous people in the world sucking his cock. He felt like a champion now. Allowing her to suck it for another good minute slow, and feel her moaning into his shaft, his hand reached down and grabbed her hair to pull her off his cock. Britney sucked him hard so she could come off of it slowly, and this time made a louder pop to come off of it.   
  
"Britney?"  
  
Leaning down, she kisses the head of his dick before softly responding.   
  
"Yes baby?"   
  
"I'm ready to fuck you now."  
  
This time, he was doing the fucking. She won the previous round but he was determined to get in control this time. She smiled like the dirty whore she morphed into at the heat of the moment. Snatching her hair up harder to pull her over, she moved in position over the couch laying flat on her back, as he was moving into position with one foot on the floor and his other remaining with a knee on the couch. She threw her right leg up over his shoulder, while putting her hands behind her head to tease him by looking into his eyes with that perfect slutty face she had made. She wasn't going to fight him this time for control. She got her wish and won the previous round, and she didn't care how he was going to fuck her the rest of the day, she won the first time and that's all that mattered to her. Pushing his cock at the entrance of her pussy, he brought one hand down and squeezed one of her boobs as she breathed in and looked up at him with a wicked grin on her face.   
  
"Mmmmm, do it. Fuck me like I'm a whore."  
  
Those words were all it took to drive him into a frenzy. He drove his cock right into her pussy at that minute. Putting one hand up at her thick leg draped over his shoulder and the other on one of her tits, squeezing her nipple hard. Trevor pumped that cock into her waiting pussy as hard and as fast as he could. Her body shook and her big tits began to shake again. She moaned soft and slow as she already was using to this kind of aggression since she had done it to him earlier. Britney continued to tease him further while he was pounding into her.   
  
"Oh yeah, you gonna fuck me like I'm a whore?"  
  
"Say you're my whore Britney."  
  
"Ohhhhh yes, I'm one of your whores tonight!"   
  
In what seemed like he was struggling, he slowed down for a minute and put his hands around her hips, pulling her towards him. He stopped entirely as he had a better idea for this position. She teased him by moving her foot around from over his shoulder and then he turned and kissed her foot, kissing on her big toe which forced her to rub it up against his lips to the point she felt his teeth on her big toe. Trevor grabbed her left leg, and then Britney swung it over and arched it over his opposite shoulder, as now he had both her bulky muscular legs bent over his shoulders. He was going to push her dancer body to the max as he fucked her. Pumping into her pussy now, he began to lean over pushing her legs back, as his hands went up to her hair to hold her in place. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the intense pleasure of him pounding into her pussy.  
  
"Oh yes, fuck me!"  
  
Picking up the pace, as he began to pound into her for all he was worth, he wanted to push down and kiss her so bad, but with her legs bent up and stretched onto his shoulders, they played as the barrier from preventing the kiss from happening. Trevor pushed her body to the extremes as he leaned in further, she threw back her left leg to hang off from the couch as this allowed him to press down on her even further. Her right knee had bent up so far it was pressing into her boob as her foot was still dangling up over his shoulder as he was leaned in pumping away with his hips over and over, fucking that pussy to a pulp. Their face a mere inches away, he wanted to look into her eyes as he fucked her, though they couldn't kiss this time around. She kept her eyes closed most the time only to open them and see him starring down at her as she was moaning into pleasure.   
  
"Yes! Fuck me Trevor!"   
  
Harder he pushed his body down. He wanted to kiss her so bad while he was pumping that pussy with his hard cock. After enough trying, he finally leaned so farther enough, her leg stretching even more as their lips slapped into one another and they kissed softly. Britney gritted her teeth after the short kiss as he started to lean back, just enough that her tit was still bouncing up against her leg. With her other breast bouncing around freely he couldn't help but give in to the temptation to smother himself down in them. Leaning back up a distance from her, clueless about his next move. Britney stretched her legs out and Trevor pulled his cock out of her pussy, bringing his hand down to begin fingering her. He wanted a different position, but first, he brought his face down and smothered himself between her tits. She took this time to arch both her legs back up over his shoulders and flex her dancer body out over him, proving that she truly was a goddess in the bedroom and her body could handle any position. Her hands went to his head, running her fingers through his hair and moaning out to him.  
  
"Mmmmmmm, you just love them big titties don't cha? Kinky boy."  
  
Coming up from her big mounds of flesh, she arched her hands back up over her head, placing them on both elbows. She looked into his eyes with a lustful gaze, gritting her teeth to show how much she was lost in this moment of straight up nasty fucking. Trevor brought his hand down and slapped one of her breasts, watching it wobble as he looked back into her eyes, and they both seen the intensity in one another. He got up off of her, and now it was time for a new position.   
  
"Get up. Get up, and bend over on all fours over the arm of the couch."   
  
"As you wish."  
  
Teasing him with her submissive words and a grin, Britney instantly moved up, as he stepped off the couch. Turning around to reveal her powerful stout ass before him, she placed her hands on the arm of the couch and bent her knees up, as he went to lean back down on the couch. Throwing her hair as she turned over her shoulder to watch him, he took her by surprise by smacking the hell out of her ass as hard as he could. Biting her bottom lip and laughing she teased him.   
  
"Oh yeah, you like that ass?"  
  
"Fuck yeah I do."  
  
Bringing his hand back, he smacked the other cheek to equal out the spanks. Watching the full firmness of her powerful ass, as she teased him by shaking it a little. He spanked her again, this time from below with a strong slap echoing across the room. She giggled and moaned.   
  
"Oh yeah, smack it again."  
  
This time he spanked both ass cheeks with both hands clapping over it at the same time.   
  
"Do that again! Spank it baby!"   
  
Clap clap, the sound echoed over the room of both his hands swatting her cheeks. Britney teased him one last time.   
  
"Smack it again, spank my ass like you own it!"   
  
Once more, his hand gracefully swatted her big ass, the slap echoing across the room. By now, his hand was stinging and pale white. He left his prints on her cheek and then shook his hand out. Britney eyed him from over her shoulder seeing him shake his hand and bit her bottom lip giggling. She found the whole spanking to be cute. After all, this whole day started out of coincidence that she caught him starring at her ass back at the pool bar.   
  
"Easily the best ass I have ever got to see in the world"  
  
"Oh yeah!? You were hypnotized by it today when I first seen you! Sitting there starring right into it from behind me."  
  
She couldn't help but joke to him about their chance meeting that led to all of this. Trevor smashed his knee back in the couch and got behind her. His hand trailing her big beautiful booty, his finger tips right over her infamous fairy tramp stamp tattoo. Britney was forced to turn her head over her shoulder and give him an innocent little smirk as she backed her ass up into him teasing him. If he was trying to fool her about where that cock was going, she wasn't buying it. As she moved her head back to look down over the couch, he began rubbing his cock up against her pussy, teasing her back in return. She purred out a moan with a sinister laugh and then with a sudden force, he jammed his cock upward and slotted it to enter right into that big juicy ass.  
  
"Mmmmmmm, that's it...OH GOD!"   
  
In that instance, his cock slid into her tight dark hole as Britney could feel it tearing down in there. She knew how this day started, that eventually he'd take her ass. If anything from earlier gave her a hint, it was that she was in for some good anal pounding, and Trevor was fit to deliver it to her mighty immense booty that was still one of the best in the world. She thrust backwards a bit to tease him, and then he bucked his hips in place and began to really pound into her massive ass.  
  
"OH MY GOD...YES!"  
  
Britney lowered her head as once again her body was shaking, while he pumped into her thick voluptuous ass. Trevor held nothing back, as he was driving into her as hard as he could. He wanted to pound that ass like the sky was falling and tomorrow would never make it. He tried to grasp for her hair that was rustling around from the movement of their bodies, but failed. He then reached one arm over her stomach to pull her in further and the other up to her shoulder, forcing his body closer to his as he continued ramming in and out of her. His thick shaft was fucking her tight ass thoroughly, and all the pop princess could do was hold herself on her hands and take it. She gritted her teeth and cooed out moans that were matching his. 

 

"OH MAHHH...GAWD...FUCK MY ASS TREVOR! THAT'S IT! FUCK THAT BIG ASS!"   
  
Unknowing to him, this is just the way that Britney liked her big juicy bottom to get pounded. He was putting all of his strength into pummeling her just the way it was meant to be fucked. Though she held her head down and was taking each and every thrust of his cock inch by inch, she couldn't stop herself from teasing him once more. She raised her head up and looked in his eyes beyond her shoulder with her teeth gritted and her eyes filled with lust. Trevor looked back into her eyes and then reached up and snatched her hair up with his free hand. At that moment she was his bitch, his whore. All time had been lost to thought as he wasn't stopping anything as his cock fucked that big mighty ass of hers over and over, inch by inch pounding into her. Twisting her head a bit from his tight grip on her hair, she screamed out to him between her gritted teeth.  
  
"FUCK IT...FUCK MY BIG FUCKIN' ASS TREVOR! FUCK MY ASS!"   
  
He pulled her hair harder, forcing her to look in his eyes at the heat of this moment, his cock still pounding her ass at a steady pace.  
  
"Oh yeah, you fucking like this Britney? You like getting fucked up the ass?"  
  
"YES! OHHHHH GAWD! You're gonna cum for me too...cum in my big tight white ass! Shoot your hot load into my bowels!"   
  
"You know fucking well, I am!"  
  
Letting go of his tight grip on her hair at once, he sunk his hand down into one of her thick ass cheeks and then went to some extreme ass fucking. While he may have been weak from earlier when he pounded into her twice already, he still had the energy to kill as he was fucking that big tight ass over and over. Inch by inch pounded into her at full speed. Britney hung her head down as her arms had been columns holding her body up to take the punishment she was receiving from behind, but even she was starting to weaken from his powerful blows. When things were intense like this and she was yelling, her twangy southern accent came to life more. Hanging her head down, she felt him strike her ass again with his hand as now, Trevor had began to spank her a bit as he was slowing down. Trevor had leaned back up, and wanted to watch his cock pumping in and out of her tight plump ass. She had the hint that he had to be close to blowing his load by now. She whimpered to him in her moaning voice, as teasing him with her dirty talk was something she couldn't help commit to.   
  
"You about to cum baby? You about to shoot that hot load in this big ass?"  
  
"Ohhhhh fuck yeah, I am."  
  
"Give it to me baby, cum right in my ass!"  
  
Slowing down his thrusts, as his eyes were glued to the sight of his meat stick sinking into her huge ass and coming back out. With one final deep thrust inside, he brought his hand back and swatted her ass right in time for his cock to explode once more.   
  
"Oh god, there it is! I'm cumming!"   
  
"Mmmmm, fill that big juicy ass up with your hot seed Trevor!"   
  
With a few final thrusts, he glided in her dark hole easily since his rod had exploded once more. It was a wonder he could still maintain after how many times this sex goddess had made him blow his load over and over today, but Trevor still had it. Britney giggled, just as he went to push out of her ass. Releasing his cum coated cock as it bounced up and slapped over her fairy stamp tattoo upon exiting. His eyes remained down, as he watched the small stream of cum start to trail out of her glorious ass. Stepping back from the position, and finally freeing her from being on all fours Britney quickly got up and moved as Trevor had sat back down on the couch. Like she had said before about not wasting a drop, she stood up on her feet on the floor and bent over to him as her big tits waggled in his face, as her hands went between the crack of her ass and caught the trail of where his cum had leaked out. She brought her hands to her mouth and sucked her fingers off one by one in front of him.   
  
"Mmmmmmm, as good as ever like before."  
  
With a kinky giggle she went to go back down on her knees as she seen his cum covered cock and went to envelop her lips around it. Quickly bobbing her head up and down on it to suck him dry of what cum was on it. Trevor was trying to recover for one more round with the pop princess turned blonde goddess of lust. Slowly coming off from sucking his stick and slobbering her way off of it, she kissed the head and smiled up at him.   
  
"You've cum a lot for me today. I like that...in my mouth, in my pussy, in my ass...over my tits."  
  
Going back down on him, she moaned and bobbed her head up and down on the first few inches of his shaft before coming back up with a loud pop noise, and then continuing her dirty talk to his ears.   
  
"Ya know...There's one thing left you haven't blown a load on yet...I think you what it is honey."  
  
Smirking up at him, she held his hard dick up against her face, right on her nose and rolling it to her cheek as it was close to poking up her eye. She was sure he already got the hint, since it wouldn't be hard to imagine for her with a man that shot his load on her tits to want to glaze her face too, but she decided to tease him even further just to see how much of a drive he had left in his tiring body. He quirked his eye brow looking down at her and had just got the hint.   
  
"Oh yeah, you're right...one last thing to do."  
  
Britney smiled at him as she ran her tongue up his cock. He got the hint, and so did she. She knew better than to ruin this moment by blurting it out in words. Trevor instantly stood up on his foot and then she scouted back on her knees as his naked body was standing before her for one last go, and here she was on her knees for the big finale of his last final load. Looking up at him, he brought his hand down and gripped her chin raising it, as her hand went to his cock and was stroking it slowly. Trevor had a grin on his face and then Britney laughed and spoke to him.   
  
"You know what you're gonna do to me baby?"  
  
"Yep...you're gonna love it too."  
  
"You know what I like already Trevor, that's something about you baby."  
  
She didn't finish speaking as she used both hands and was stroking his cock, just to tease him enough to get him to let go of her chin and then she could really go to work. Once he dropped his grip, she leaned down at his cock and twirled her tongue over the head. Looking into his eyes, she closed her own and then pushed herself down, bobbing her head up and down on his slowly at first. After the way he had been pounding her over the hours and all this non-stop fucking, she was starting to tire out herself, but she wasn't going down without tiring him to the point of exhaustion too. While she worked her magic mouth no him he looked down moaning out to her.  
  
"Britney, you are something I am never going to get out of my system after today."  
  
Taking those words into thought, she used it as an aspiring moment to move her hands to his legs and then start to really work his dick between her jaws sucking it down. She began to bob her head up and down on him harder and faster. Moaning into the shaft as it sent vibrations into his body. She pushed herself all the way down on it just as she had done before today, showing him that she could still take that cock all the way down. Trevor let out a deep moan, as she was driving him back into another aggressive frenzy.   
  
"Fuck!! God, the way you work me up like this Britney, I know you're gonna love this real soon."  
  
Whatever he had in store for her, she was unknowing at first but he gave her a subtle hint when his hands graced into her hair and slowly went to tugging through her blonde locks to pull her off his cock. She moaned into the shaft the entire time coming up. "Mmmmmmmm". Popping off the head as she had done countless times already her eyes looked into his as then he tugged her hair again. Flicking her tongue back, she spit hard on his cock coating it in her saliva. She gritted her teeth to give him the response in her slutty voice.   
  
"Fuck my face."   
  
Britney had wanted it all day, more so as he showed how aggressively dominant he could be. Her goal was to push Trevor into every direction, and she felt that she had succeeded with that earlier the way she had overpowered him to fuck him on top. So far he had fucked her tits, her pussy, her ass and all that was left was her face and now that had initiated. He started by snatching up her hair in both hands now, holding it almost in like a ponytail as he bucked his hips forward into her mouth. His cock driving between her loving jaws. With just a few early thrusts, he pushed her all the way back down to force his cock to fill her throat. Her nose brushing back in the bush of his ball hair. He held her there for a whole minute until Britney coughed and gagged and then he released her back up, letting her come up for air. Long strings of saliva were attached from her gaping mouth back down to his cock. Without having to be told, she spit on it.   
  
As some of the saliva strings broke off and drenched down over her lovely tits, Trevor didn't waste a second as he slammed her back down on his cock, forcing it all the way down her throat once more. She gagged on it once more, choking as finally her eyes had watered up. Once again, he held her down in that position for a bit and then let her back up. Only this time, he held her head in place and began to pound his hips as he thoroughly fucked the mouth of one of the sexiest women to ever live.   
  
"GWAK-GAWK-GAWK-GWAK...KAH"   
  
Her mouth slurped and drooled senseless noise before Trevor pushed her down for one more go just to hear her cough again on his cock. Letting her come up for air again, Britney took in a deep breath, and Trevor watched the sight of her rising up and stringy ropes of saliva attached to her teeth and going back to his cock that was soaked in her drool. The thick strings broke and her spit began to flow down off her chin and over her big tits. His hands let go of her hair and draped down to tug on her breasts before he barked an order at her.  
  
"Spit on these tits for me!"  
  
Flicking her tongue back, she spit a big wad of her slobber down on one of her big knockers. He gathered up the saliva strings that were dripping from his cock and then coated the other tit equally. Her hands went to her tits and started to rub the spit in, as she looked up at him with a naughty smirk across her lips. Taking the temptation from her slutty face, he ran his hands back through her hair balling it back up in a grip and she opened her mouth just in time for him to slam that loving mouth back down on his cock. Over and over he pumped his hips slamming into her mouth as she closed her eyes and took it.   
  
"Yes! You like that Britney? You like how I'm fucking your sexy mouth?"   
  
Opening her eyes to his words, she looked up at him, locking eye contact as he fucked her mouth accordingly. Pumping harder into her mouth as her saliva was drooling out the sides of her mouth down her chip and over his balls.   
  
"WAK-GWAH-GWAH-WAK-WAK-WAH...KAH"  
  
Over and over she felt that cock pounding through her jaws, and she just sat there with her hands down, letting him work it. Trevor wasn't holding back anything as he was wearing all the energy he had left to fucking her mouth, just as he had fucked her tits, pussy, and ass from earlier. He yelled out as he pushed her head down with his hands one more time.   
  
"OH GOD! You know you're pushing me right over the edge!"   
  
He released his hands from her hair at that instance and let her come up for some air. Britney breathed in as more long strings of saliva were attached from her teeth going back to his saliva drenched cock. Trevor brought his hands down to her tits that were soaked in her own spit and held them up a little hint for her to put her hands on them.   
  
"Hold your tits up for me, angel."  
  
Her eyes looked up at him as she was breathing hard, gritting her teeth as she gulped and obeying his command. Leaning her head down she spit a river of saliva between her tits and then Trevor swung his meat stick, dripping in her spit as he went to shove it between her tits for one last fucking before it was all over. One hand went back over into her hair to straighten it out, and the other locked on her shoulder. Britney looked up in his eyes and smiled, accepting her role of being a good slut as his cock began to slide up between her big breasts. She giggled in that twangy southern accent and then spoke.   
  
"Oh yeah, you're gonna fuck my tits one last time too?"  
  
"Fuck yeah!!"  
  
From all the spit lubed over, his cock was gliding easily through her drenched breasts. He slammed his hips forward and back as his cock made sloppy sounds over her tits. Hr body was rocking forward as she took the thrashing all day. His hands went to her hair for one last go, pulling it to arch her neck up and then he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. Britney locked in and kissed him aggressively. All their passion had turned into hot steamy lust and the ending was coming up real soon. Breaking the kiss, he pumped a few more times between her breasts and then pulled back, bouncing his dick free. He put his hands back into her hair and then she opened her mouth knowing what he wanted as he slammed her mouth back down on his cock. Holding her in place, he thrusted a few more times closed in her loving jaws as he knew the time was drawing short in the hourglass for his final explosion.   
  
"I can't take anymore, I know I'm gonna cum now!"  
  
Quickly releasing his grip from her hair, she came off his cock for the final time, slurping her way up to make one last loud pop noise as she came off of it. She looked up at him smiling big, with one of the most sluttiest faces he ever seen.   
  
"Cum for me, Trevor! Cum on my face!"   
  
His hand was jerking his cock fast and easily from all the saliva over it. Britney decided to tease him a little further opening her mouth and looking in his eyes. That tight look on his face as he gritted his own teeth gave her the notice she was about to be drenched in his hot seed, she closed her eyes bracing the impact of this moment. He grunted, and now the time was up.   
  
Fuck! Here it comes Britney! FUCK!"   
  
A wave of his own spunk shot straight up drenching her forehead and down her left eye. The next wave got her equally on the right cheek, and then the third powerful wave spilled just up her lips going across her left cheek. She opened her mouth and he placed the head of his cock over her tongue as now she took over stroking his cock to milk what was left of his cum from this final big explosion.   
  
"Oh man...man man man...that was fucking amazing."  
  
Trevor was now totally spent. Britney ran one hand up over her eye to get the cum out from her eye lid so she could open her eyes and look up at him from her knees as she swallowed the load in her mouth. He was panting and near the point of absolute exhaustion after these few hours had been completely spent fucking a sex goddess right here in his living room. She smiled up at him with her loving eyes.  
  
"Feeling better now Trevor?"  
  
"Oh my god, fuck yeah I am feeling better! Thank you Britney!"   
  
"You're welcome honey...I said I would get your mind back where it should be."  
  
She winked and then he laughed, stepping back to sit down on the couch. Britney got up from her knees and wiped some of the cum from around her lips. Sucking it off her fingers as she looked around the living room. She wanted to do one last thing to give him mental memories forever, as this day had more than likely been something to change his mind around forever. She spotted an old camera off to the side on the bar near a row of wine bottles and a whiskey bottle he had sitting up. Seeing this camera sitting there instantly gave her an idea.   
  
"Oh! Is that a Polaroid you got there baby?"  
  
"Yes it is, it's an older one."  
  
She walked her naked body over to the bar to grab it, as he just sat there on the couch watching that huge ass from behind. Once Britney had retrieved it, she came walking back with it in her hands and handed it to Trevor, as she went to sit on the couch.   
  
"Show me how it works."  
  
"Well, you have to slide this part out first..."  
  
"Oh! And the photo pops right out after you take it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's got flash too."  
  
"Get it ready for me baby."  
  
Without questioning her motive whatsoever, Trevor started to get the camera ready as he turned it on and slid out the lens piece. It was an older Polaroid from the 80's, but just as long as there was light in the room, the developed picture always turned out with good quality. Once he got it powered, Britney put her hand up and went to moving.   
  
"I want a picture of us real quick, while I still got your cum all over me."  
  
"Why you want this photo so bad?"  
  
"So you have something to hang onto, and remember this any time you're feeling down in the dumps."  
  
"Well, I don't think I can refuse this."  
  
"I know you can't! And you're lucky I'm trusting you with this."  
  
"Why exactly are you trusting me like this?"  
  
She twitched the camera around as she took it out of his hands then looked over him with a smirk on her face to answer him.  
  
"Because you're honest with me...now, how does the flash work?"  
  
"You just hold in the button and you'll hear it start to power up."  
  
"OK! Come a little bit closer to me."  
  
Their bodies were side by side, and Britney draped over him a little. She wanted to push her face into his, but with the cum on her cheeks, she didn't see the point of it. Holding out the camera with her left hand, Trevor brought up his right to held her keep it still. Moving aside as he turned his body a bit and her breasts were pushing into his chest as their faces were side by side.   
  
"One...two..Smile!"   
  
The two of them smiled big and the camera made it's usual flash before the button was pressed and the photo was snapped. Trevor took the camera back after the flash and then it started to make it's other usual noise as the picture processed and the white card slid out with the developed photo. As the image began to surface, Britney smiled. The sun glare from above with the windows helped bring out the details, and sure enough, the cum was still on her face.  
  
"There you go baby. There's your souvenir. And to answer you on why I trusted you besides the fact that you're honest with me, you're in this photo too. Besides, I believe when a man says he likes to live privately, I won't have to worry about this ending up anywhere."  
  
"It might end up in my scrap album, if that's what you're worrying about."  
  
She laughed now and then he returned laughing with her.  
  
"I wouldn't mind that! You would look good in my scrap album too!"  
  
"Britney, can I take one more with you?"  
  
"Sure. How you want the next one?"  
  
"How about with a kiss? Seeing as I am not going to want you to part from me today."  
  
Softly smiling, she nodded to him.   
  
"I would love that...but let me wipe my face off first. You really blew a load on me didn't you?"  
  
"Fuck yeah I did. You had me though, you were begging for it!"  
  
"Guilty as charged!"   
  
The two of them laughed now as he offered her his shirt.  
  
"You sure you want me to use your shirt to wipe my face?"  
  
"Sure, why not? It's just a shirt."  
  
"Alright honey, just making sure."  
  
Laughing at him once more, she brought the shirt up and then wiped her face off, getting every little smudge of his cum off, and then using her hand to get what was off the sides and licking it off. Thankfully he didn't get any cum in her hair earlier, or that would have been a real pain to get out. She then decided to wipe off her breasts too from where her spit had flowed over from earlier.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Why you ask me that? You're THE Britney Spears. You look good no matter what."  
  
"Oh, how sweet of you to tell me. But I mean seriously! You ready for that picture!"

 

"Yeah I am, come a little closer baby."  
  
Britney leaned in to him one last time on the couch. She pressed her body up to his and then he held the camera out with his arm. Seeing the back of the couch, she got a better idea and took the camera from him, setting it up there.   
  
"This will make it easier."  
  
With the camera mounted there on the back of the couch, she went to press the button in, holding it to power up the flash. After 3 seconds she let go and then leaned in and quickly put her lips to his kissing her. Trevor gave in and they began to kiss as the flash lit up and the picture was taken of them going at it together. The picture came out a few seconds later when they broke their kiss to look at it developing over the film.   
  
"Came out pretty good, I think. What do you see Britney?"  
  
"I see you and me locking lips as our naked bodies are pressed into one another."  
  
He smiled big hearing her words and went to get up now, placing the photos and the camera down on the coffee table. Out the window he could see the sun was still out but hours had passed from now. He didn't really care about time. The world could have ended out there and he still wouldn't care. Though he was facing so many problems at the moment he had in his own right; the fact he had just fucked Britney Spears for this day. This would go down as a lifetime achievement. He stood up and walked to the window looking out at the water outside. As he looked at his nude reflection, Britney stepped behind him and came in front, and then he was starring at both their nude reflections, as she wrapped her arm around his waist and they looked out there together at the palm trees rustling from his backyard and that beautiful water.   
  
"When I talked to Sonny all last night, he went on and on about your music. Said you can give me some kind of retro sound, that it was your main talent. I'm going to be in town a few more days before I leave, but I can help you with something."  
  
"What exactly are you proposing for me to do? I've never worked with anyone as popular as you."  
  
"That's the point. I can put you on the map in the real game, and outside the underground stuff. Production, song writing, whatever it is you want to do. Hell, you could just mix me a song, and if they see your name, it would catapult you to getting calls all over."  
  
She turned her body towards his and cupped his face looking up at him.  
  
"I could use some new remixes...I need to change up some songs for Vegas. That is what I am proposing for you."  
  
"It's a deal. You know I'm not going to refuse that kind of offer."  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew but I had to tell you anyway."  
  
Her hands rustled through his hair playfully and she kissed his cheek, before whispering in his ear.  
  
"Besides, the way you handled me today, it's a wonder I am not wanting to wrap you around my finger and bring you back to Vegas all for myself."   
  
Letting out a laugh, he turned now, his face pushed against hers as he kissed her lips, and then pulled back, responding.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind. I trust, that with everything today, you will see I get a good pay day for those songs you want?"  
  
"Yes, I want your name on my stuff. I'll see to it, you get paid for it real good. With just a few credits passed around with my name on it, you'll have enough to start your own little studio. This is my request personally, so it will be honored by my staff. Now, I'm going to give you my phone numbers, you got a paper and pen?"   
  
Racing away from the window over to the bar off to the side, he went and grabbed one of his notepads, and turned it to a blank page and walked it back to her with a pen. Britney took it and scribbled over three phone numbers on it and then checked them off with a star, handing the notepad back to him.   
  
"First one is my personal cellphone, it's on me 24/7. Second one is one of my studio production teams. You need to call them next week, cause by then I'll have you put in and they'll be waiting to talk to you about the deal. And the third number, that is my private Vegas suite. If you ever end up in Las Vegas, I want you to call that number. That way, we can have fun again."  
  
"Oh, if I ever end up in Vegas, it will be over you and nothing else. I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you if that happens."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about baby! See, I got your mind back in place and you're thinking like a champion. You sure know how to fuck like one, I'm glad I put that back in your mind! You don't need those drugs or anything to remember that you got it baby, the way you fucked me today, shows it."  
  
She didn't want to lecture him about the drugs. She had already scolded him earlier once today and that was just enough. If he really wanted to kick it, she believed he could.   
  
"I think you are a drug, I was addicted over your body and I'm going to be thinking about it for days, weeks, months maybe.  
  
"I like to hear that! I will be very surprised if you ever end up in Vegas one day, and I'll be expecting that call if you do."  
  
Britney moved back over to the pile of clothes on the floor and went to redressing herself in her small neon blue bikini. She got her phone from her bag and went to texting her bodyguard escort for a ride. It wasn't everyday coincidence like this happened in chance meeting. Trevor got to meet one of the most beautiful women ever in existence and have hours of wild sex with her and now, it had landed him a better deal opportunity in life he was not about to pass up. For Britney, this chance of going out with a stranger turned out to be success in her own right too. After texting her bodyguard, he got up and got dressed now and went to the kitchen to make a glass of water. She followed with him.  
  
"You want some water too?"  
  
"Sure, one last think to swallow before I leave."  
  
Laughing together, he put the ice in her glass and then poured out a bottle for her. She held up her glass to his for a 'Cheers' clanking of the glass, before they drank together. Within minutes a black car could be seen from the kitchen window going to the driveway. Trevor sighed, as he knew it was time to say goodbye.  
  
"Looks like your ride is here."  
  
"Yeah...I kinda don't wanna go."  
  
"You know I don't want to say goodbye tonight."  
  
"But you're not entirely saying goodbye to me baby. We will meet again, I know it."  
  
"Oh we will, and the next time you won't be seeing a depressed man on the verge of insanity."  
  
"That's right baby, you got it all right."  
  
Leaning in kissing his lips for one last time as she had to say goodbye, she started to walk off out of his kitchen and back into the main living room, going for the front door. Before opening the door, she turned around and gave him one last smile before putting her finger up to her ear doing the phone gimmick gesture.   
  
"I'll be waiting on your call."  
  
Speechless, the man couldn't say nothing as the goddess walked out the door. He ended up walking to the door and cracking it open as he watched Britney walk back to her car with her bodyguards and then speed off. Left in the silent isolation once more, a smile crossed his face. Things were finally beginning to look up in life.   
  
 **THE END**


End file.
